The Supreme Dukedom of the Royal States, High Gidia
Basic Information of the Royal States, High Gidia THE SUPREME DUKEDOM OF THE ROYAL STATES, HIGH GIDIA ''' The High Duke Gideon III Grand Vizier of the Duke, Silas Prime Minister Lorenla Delfone Proper Name: The Supreme Dukedom of the Royal States of High Gidia Abbreviation: SDRSHG, RSHG, HG, RS Other Names: High Gidia, the Royal States Total Land Occupied: 20,635,435 square kilometres, 7,967,341.4535 square miles Government Type: Cabinet Monarchy '''INFORMATION OF THE ROYAL STATES OF HIGH GIDIA The Supreme Dukedom of the Royal States of High Gidia is united and ruled by the High Duke Gideon III. The government, is by any means Monarchistic and that the final say goes to the High Duke, no matter what the Cabinet says. The High Duke is answerable to no single body except to The High Heavens themselves. The Royal States is part of the Covenant of Royal Blood and supports the faction fully. National Anthem Have ya checked out the temperature lately? There's a fever that's about to break. There is a game to be won and a song to be sung! This is our battle cry, make no mistake. So don't look back the past has past. The future is comin' fast. You better make room, we're comin' through. Loud and clear! Whoo! We got the hands to turn this around! We got the plan to make it go down! We got the voice fillin' this room! We got the minds, the minds that go boom! Get up, get out, get on that train. It's becoming so insane! This tiny blue marble is rollin' away.. http://s48.photobucket.com/albums/f231/Bernathrix/?action=view&current=RollinAway.flv States and Provinces of High Gidia STATES AND PROVINCES IN HIGH GIDIA The Royal State of Gerron The State of Eruni The State of Guun The State of Maayn The State of Thegos The State of Therondum The Colonial State of Fredah Merah The Colonial State of Edgebaan The Colonial State of Daen The Colonial State of Southeastern (Annexed from the Republic of Sadjedi) The Province of Royae: Gerron, Eruni The Province of Thos: Maayn, Thegos, Therondum The Colonial Province of: Fredah Merrah, Edgebaan, Daen The Autonomous and Federal Province of Southeastern: Southeastern Capital of High Gidia: Gorgard Cabinet of the High Duke THE CABINET OF THE HIGH DUKE High Duke - The High Duke Gideon III Adviser to the Throne - Grand Vizier of the Duke, Silas Prime Minister - Her Baroness Lorenla Delfone Minister of State - Baron Scott Leon Minister of the Interstellar - Lordress Elimia Bolen Minister of Warfare - Duke General Remal Trike Minister of the Treasury - Chancelless Drivian Noll Minister of Defence - General Gunter Trike Attorney General - Over Justice Evernall Ernsling Minister of Wellfare - Duke Senatress Lastair Eoir Minister of Health - High Lordress Benette Filor Minister of Education - Lady Marrom von Enster Minister of Technology - Dr. Ferrel Rienas The Trading Influences of High Gidia THE TRADING INFUENCES OF HIGH GIDIA Major Exports of Rare Resources: Marunopia (Sap extract of Amtxcia) Devenia Spices (Can only be grown in High Gidia) Beronzitanium (GC40,000 per kg) Trinirtazium (GC90,000 per kg) Furanorite (GC200,000 per kg) Gidianite (GC1,250,000 per kg) Major Manufacturers of: Advanced Tronoid Appliances (GC10 - GC50,000) Androids (GC600 - GC637,000) Repulsor Vehicles (GC150,000 - GC999,000) Advanced Tronoid Weapons (GC XOXO) Timeline of High Gidia Note: The High Gidian Timeline is split into different time periods. A.C. = Aem Conquest. G.I. = Gidian Independence 1,000,000 A.C. -- Last sign of the Progeum Frog Species (Best guess) 500,000 A.C. -- Tribes start to form around the continent 200 A.C. -- The Giidaea Tribe is founded 120 A.C. -- The Giidaea Tribe destroys all remaining tribes and becomes the "United Tribes of Giidaea" 73 A.C. -- The Southern Nation of Aem conquers Giidaea. The United Tribe of Giidaea is renamed the Barbarian State of the North Seas 0 A.C. -- Aem destroyed mysteriously. Nation engulfed in civil war 0 G.I. -- Barbarian State of the North Seas now lead by High Dukess Redona Avata. Renamed the Grand Duchy of the Royal States of High Gidia. 12 G.I. -- Surrounding Aem States conquered by Redona. 25 G.I. -- Renamed The Supreme Dukedom of the Royal States, High Gidia 40 G.I. -- War brakes out between High Gidia and the Territorial Sortition of Fraen 47 G.I. -- High Gidia emerges victorious. The Colonial Provinces added. 49 G.I. -- Fourth High Duke comes to power, Gideon III. 50 G.I. -- High Gidia becomes continent superpower as the economy rises. 70 G.I. -- High Gidia joins the Covenant of Royal Blood. 75 G.I. -- High Gidia goes to war with the Republic of Sadjedi to help Yalora, a member of CRB. 75 G.I. -- South Eastern Territory of Sadjedi is given to High Gidia. It is renamed "The Colonial State of South Eastern" 76 G.I. -- Present day. The Covenant of Royal Blood The Covenant of Royal Blood is a faction which High Gidia joined in 70 G.I.. It supports the faction fully.The Covenant of Royal Blood is a faction only for monarchies. The 31st of December 2009 is the day that this faction is created. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Factions Chief Executives The Chief Executive of Defence His Royal Highness John Ray Arcilla of the Holy Empire of Shaduwenian The Chief Executive of Justice King Miguel Sierra of the Kingdom of Terramar The Chief Executive of Foreign Affairs King Rikki Harris of the Nation of Yalora The Chief Executive of Economy and Health Empress Dilafruz Sultanova of the Galactic Federation of Fruzbeth The Chief Executive of Education and Technology His Royal Highness Dwight Eligius of the Empire of Draconia Red Dragon - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Foreign Relations of the Covenant of Royal Blood Non Aggression Pact Enlightened Union of Nations (Faction) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Other information is to be found in discussion board. http://apps.facebook.com/nations/faction/3104 The Genealogy of the Royal House The Giidaea Tribe was founded after Traka Avata was banished from his previous tribe, the Malowangi Tribe. First High Chieften Traka Avata Second High Chieften Drek Avata Thrid High Chieftess/ First High Dukess Redona Avata Second High Duke Redd Avata Third High Duke Derr Avata Fourth High Duke Gideon III (Overthrew Third High Duke) Houses of High Gidia The arrangement for the housing of nobles is different in High Gidia. Let's say a man of the Royal House were to marry someone of the Final Noble House. In that case, the man must enter that house. Same goes, vice versa. The Royal House of High Gidia The Family of the High Duke The First High Noble House of High Gidia The Family of the Duke The Second Noble House of High Gidia The Family of Evarnar The Thrird Noble House The Family of Crysrina The Final Noble House The Family of Trendus More Information on High Gidia *http://highgidia.weebly.com/ *http://apps.facebook.com/nations/810542569